


Watch it as the stars disappear to nothing

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the set shuts down, they go to a bar at noon and get piss-yourself drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch it as the stars disappear to nothing

**Author's Note:**

> _when the world ends_  
>  _you tuckle up yourself with me_  
>  _watch it as the stars disappear to nothing_  
>  _the day the world is over, oh_  
>  _we'll be lying in bed_  
>  {dave matthews band // when the world ends}  
> 

The day the set shuts down, they go to a bar at noon and get piss-yourself drunk. Well, Jared gets piss-yourself drunk; Jensen gets just buzzed enough to take the edge off. Jared tries to kiss him, tries to slop his mouth into Jensen's, but he fails miserably and ends up falling on the floor, laughing and holding his sides. Jensen hoists him up and hooks one arm under both of his and carries him out the front door.

"I love you, Jenny," Jared slurs as Jensen hails a cab.

"I love you too, Sasquatch," Jensen says. "Just, please don't puke on me."

*

Jared sleeps, fully clothed, for three hours. Jensen lets the dogs out, and sets up water to boil for tea. When Jared starts to stir, he carries it in on a saucer. Jared rubs his eyes as Jensen sits on the bed and sets the mug on the nightstand.

"Hi," Jensen says, running his fingers through the hair just above Jared's ear.

Jared squirms around so he can see Jensen. His eyes look tired. "Hi."

"How's your head?"

"Okay."

"Made you tea."

"Thanks."

There's scratching at the back door and Jared tries to get up, but Jensen gently pushes him back down.

"I'll get them," he says, standing up. "You shouldn't be upright for at least another hour."

"What would I do without you?" Jared asks sleepily, rolling over onto his back.

"You'd have to take care of your own drunk ass," Jensen teases, and lets the dogs in.

*

Jensen cooks some soup (well, okay, he just heats it up, but still), and brings two big bowls and two big spoons into the bedroom. Jared is sitting up and smiling at him.

"Oh god, thanks Jen, I'm starving."

"You're welcome."

They watch TV while they eat, Jensen with one leg curled under him and the other dangling off the edge of the bed. Jared has the remote, and keeps flipping until he lands on the news. They're talking about the strike, with footage from L.A. and how it's going to affect the economy and everything. Jensen's stomach twists and he suddenly loses his appetite. He looks back at Jared, who's not even paying attention to his soup anymore.

"Let's watch something else," he mumbles, and leans forward to change the channel.

*

Jared takes a shower after dinner. Jensen drinks stale black coffee from this morning, leaning on his elbows on the kitchen counter. Jared comes out of the bathroom, dripping wet and completely naked, reaches into the little cove in the not-hallway near the kitchen.

"Forgot a towel," he explains.

"Yeah, I can see that," Jensen says. Jared smirks at him and tries to dry off, but Harley's discovered that Daddy's up and about and will not leave him alone. Jared scratches his head and crouches down and altogether forgets about his towel when Sadie comes over, too. Jensen can't help but smile, and maybe even chuckle a little, though Jared doesn't seem to notice.

*

After his own shower, Jensen curls up against Jared's side, hand resting on Jared's belly, and Jared's arm automatically goes around his shoulders, fingertips absently drawing little patterns on his chest. The news is on the TV again; they're reporting on some oil field in Brazil, but Jensen knows they'll eventually go back to the strike, so he grabs the remote changes it to the old movie channel that shows John Wayne flicks during primetime.

"What d'ya reckon will happen to us?" Jared drawls during a long bout of dialogue.

Jensen sits up slightly, looks up at Jared. "First of all, when did you start saying 'what d'ya reckon', and second of all, what d'ya mean?" He knows the answer as soon as he asks the question, but it's too late now.

"I mean with the strike," Jared says flatly.

Jensen settles his head back into the pillow behind him. "Dunno," he says, because he doesn't want to think about it. Jared doesn't ask again.

*

They have sex twice: once with Jared on his knees and once with Jensen on his back. It's sharp and hot and slick both times, limbs crashing into limbs and fingers going where they normally don't belong.

When Jared has Jensen's ankles on his shoulders, he starts gasping, "Don't," every time he thrusts.

Jensen would ask what the hell he means, but the words keep getting caught in his throat, and then he's coming, and Jared is coming, and it goes on forever, and he doesn't want it to stop.

"Don't," Jared murmurs when he collapses onto Jensen's chest and then it finally tumbles out of him: "Don't you fucking leave me."

Jensen's hand lands on the nape of Jared's neck, and he whispers into the top of Jared's head, "I won't, I won't, I won't." He's not sure if Jared hears him as they both catch their breath, but decides it doesn't really matter.

*

They sleep face-to-face, with their legs overlapping and their arms under each other. Jensen gets out of bed at five without an alarm, without worrying about disturbing Jared (he's out like a light, face pressed into the pillow almost comically), puts on some boxers he finds lying on the floor (he thinks they're his, but doesn't care), and goes to the kitchen to makes some coffee. The dogs crowd his feet until he feeds them, and then lets them out ten minutes later.

Just as he's pouring his second cup, Jared stumbles out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, pisses without closing the door, and pads into the kitchen, coming up behind Jensen and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Jen," he croaks sleepily into Jensen's shoulder, "come back to bed."

"Yeah, okay," Jensen mumbles, pressing his lips to Jared's forehead and switching the coffee maker off.

Jared practically falls into bed, settles in on his side, tugging the covers up over his naked body. He props his head up with his elbow digging into the pillow, and starts smoothing the sheets in front of him, looking up with big, sleepy puppy eyes. Jensen sits on the bed, and has a brief urge to turn on the television or go check his email or somehow connect to the outside world, but then Jared makes a contented little _mmm_ sound, so Jensen swings his legs up and scoots himself back into Jared before getting under the covers. Jared rubs his belly in warm, slow circles until Jensen puts his hand over Jared's and their fingers intertwine automatically and Jared stops, lets his hand just rest where it is. And Jensen thinks, as Jared starts peppering his neck with little wet, nipping kisses (his nose butts up against Jensen's hairline, and that tickles more than his lips), that if every day is going to be like this, then maybe--just maybe--everything will be okay.


End file.
